Creeper
|gender = Male |spawn=Light level 7 or less, not on transparent blocks |Damage=Easy: Normal:Unknown Hard: |drop=Gunpowder, Music Disc (When killed by a skeleton) }} Creepers creep on people and are one of the most unique and iconic hostile mobs found in Minecraft. A Creeper can easily be recognized by its tall vertical structure (roughly the size of a player), green, pixelated skin, and four legs. It is possibly the most dangerous enemy in the game, as it is not affected by sunlight (but it can despawn after a while), which makes it a constant threat as it silently roams the map, searching for a player to explode upon. It should be noted, however that most Creepers do despawn during the day, along with Spiders. It is often used as the game's mascot by Mojang since Creepers are not "monsters" in real life. Creepers do not deal environmental damage in water. Origin The Creeper was created by accident by Notch, creator of Minecraft. Meaning to create the first ever passive mob, the pig, the code went wrong. Instead of a pig he got a tall, slim being with the face and torso the shape of a player. With no arms and 4 stubby legs, this creature became known as the Creeper, a mob that when provoked or within distance of player blows up. It has earned Minecraft billions in marketing, and is the most recognizable Minecraft mob and character, including Steve Behavor A Creeper who has found a player will chase down that player until the distance between them is only a few blocks. It should be noted that Creepers tend to walk to the right of a player. The Creeper makes use of a suicide-bomb attack involving getting within close proximity of the player (usually 2-3 blocks) before exploding. The player's only warning to when they are about to explode is a very distinctive hiss and the swelling and flashing of the Creeper itself, which starts about 1–2 seconds prior to the explosion. It takes three full seconds to detonate. After it explodes, it leaves a large crater in the ground. The size of this crater is solely dependent on what the terrain is made from. Typically a hole in the topsoil is created, however, they can be powerful enough to destroy stone. When killed by an arrow shot by a Skeleton, it will drop random Music Discs, which can be played in a Jukebox. It doesn't matter who dealt most of the damage, as long as the last blow was the arrow of a Skeleton. This mob can not use doors but can climb ladders, unlike other hostile mobs. Strategy Creepers can be somewhat formidable foes when encountered, as their stealth gives them the upper hand. Creepers are slow however, and will also reverse their detonation time if the player leaves their range; this can be used to the player's advantage in melee combat. The player can simply use their Sword and quickly back away before detonation, getting at least two hits in before having to retreat. If this process is repeated, a Creeper can easily be defeated. The most effective way to eliminate a Creeper is to simply use a bow, as ranged combat will surmount the creeper's slow speed. Although with a regular bow the player would need at least three arrows, this can be minimized with enchantments. Another effective way is to light the ground on fire with a Flint and Steel and lead the Creeper up to it. Tips *Whenever possible, try to minimize contact with Creepers until you have a ranged weapon such as a bow to fight them with. If you only have a sword and a Creeper does attack you, move backwards, going either left or right while slashing to maximize the distance between the creeper. If you have a sword enchanted with Knockback, the sword will knock the Creeper several blocks backward depending on the level of enchantment, thus retreating and attacking again will no longer be needed (This can also be done by sprint-hitting the Creeper). It is possible to prevent a Creeper from exploding, by moving away from the Creeper fast enough. The range of a Creeper is determined by your difficulty mode. *It should be noted that Creepers do spawn unexpectedly and prowl silently, so it is not recommended to go out at night without protection. Look for an area where Creepers cannot reach you before quitting to ensure one doesn't sneak up on you when you return. *Fighting creepers in water also gives you an advantage, since you can swim faster than the Creeper and easily knock it out of detonation range. You can have a similar advantage if you get the higher ground while fighting on land. Trivia *If a Creeper is hit by lightning it will become a Charged Creeper. These are more dangerous because they have a larger explosion radius. They will also have a blue, glowing "aura" around them. *If killed by an arrow of a Skeleton, it will drop a record instead of gunpowder. However, if it is not killed by the Skeleton's arrow, the Creeper may attack the skeleton instead of the player. *Like Spiders, the Creeper can survive sunlight, but unlike Spiders, Creepers stay hostile even during the day. *A Creeper's explosion is less powerful than TNT, unless the Creeper is charged, which makes it far more powerful. *The Creeper was accidentally created by Notch when he attempted to make the pig. He mixed the height and length, making the shape of the now iconic Creeper. Mojang refers to the incident as a programming bug. **The Creeper gets its name because it creeps up behind people, to then explode. *Iron Golems don't attack Creepers (in versions 1.7.10 and earlier) because of the explosion damaging the village, but if a Creeper got in an Iron Golem's way, the Iron Golem could attack the Creeper, making it blow up. In 1.8, however, Iron Golems will attack creepers anyway. *Creepers will try to jump on top of the player if they are above them. They explode when they land on top of the player. *Creepers are scared of ocelots and cats, and when a Creeper spots one, it will deliberately flee from wherever the ocelot or cat is, ignoring the player completely,so it is highly recommended that if exploring at night you take a tamed ocelot with you. *Charged Creepers will do up to 49 ( x 28.5) damage on easy, 97 ( x 48.5) damage on normal, and roughly 145 ( 72.5) damage on hard. *Many new users are commonly tricked into believing that the creeper's only purpose of following the player, is to receive a hug. This is commonly used to poke fun at Minecraft noobs for their inability to recognize their true purpose. *When people asked what the texture of a creeper would be like, Notch said:"crunchy, like dry leaves". This leads to the assumption that they are part plant. This is actually viable because in the plant world there is a plant called Peat Moss which grows spores that explode violently. This might also explain how creepers spawn from nothingness, since that's what mosses seem to do. *If a creeper explodes in water, no damage will be done to the surrounding blocks. But damage can still be done to The Player and other mobs if they are close enough. If a creeper stands on a slab, only that slab would explode. *A creeper used to explode when attacked in Creative Mode, back in version "1.2.5". *There is a glitch where sometimes the creeper will suddenly stop chasing the player, and start walking around in circles, oblivious to the player. The only way of getting the creeper to stop "spinning", is to hit it. *As of version 1.6 you can "ignite" a creeper with flint and steel. *Wolves will not attack Creepers. Instead, they will flee until the Creeper has been dealt with. * On some shirts in the Jinx store featuring Creepers, a block of TNT is shown inside the head or torso of the Creeper. It is unknown if this is actually how Creepers work, but would explain why they drop gunpowder. * A boat with a sail made of green and black wool blocks, arranged to look like the face of a Creeper, can be found in both the PS3 and PS4 tutorial worlds. Gallery ChargedCreeper.jpg|A Charged Creeper. Electric_and_normal_creeper_explosion_comparison.png|Two creepers' explosion damage radius in sand. Comparison between a charged creeper's (left) and a normal (right) creeper's. Creeper In Cave.png|Sometimes, creepers can pop-up out of nowhere. 2012-04-07_13.24.11.png|A Charged Creeper, standing next to a normal Creeper. Note the blood rain. 108.JPG|A Creeper about to explode. Whats inside a creeper.png|The inside of a Creeper model Creepers gonna creep.jpg|A walking Creeper model Creeper Spawn Egg.png|A Creeper Spawn Egg images-18.jpeg creeper anatomy.png|Anatomy of a Creeper screenshot-2014-04-28-18-48.png|A Creeper in Minecraft: Pocket Edition Creeper wristband.jpg|Creeper wristband Merch Creeper Plushie.jpg|Creeper Plushie Merch Video A slow motion video of a Creeper exploding '' Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs